The Way I Love You
by Eyecandi18
Summary: As Draco watches Harry fall in the final battle against Voldemort, his mind flashes back to Christmas day with his lover.


Title: The Way I Love You   
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Summary: As Draco watches Harry fall in the final battle his mind flashes back to Christmas day with his lover.  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
Warnings: Slash, character death.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive Critisism is welcome as well as gushing..:-) Also, if any of you are wondering, I am completely re-writing Flying For Harry and reloading it. It has so many errors I am scared to look at it. Enjoy this story in the meantime and I will get Flying For Harry done asap!

Without further ado…

"HARRY!" screamed Draco as he saw his lover fall in front of Voldemorts dead body.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Harry's side. His eyes were still open and he was still breathing.

"Harry, can you hear me," he cried, holding his lovers head in his arms. "Harry please answer me, please!"

"Draco." came Harry's strained, rough voice.

"Harry hang on just hang in there we are going to get you some help just please hang in." he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Draco, I love you." He whispered, eyes closing slightly.

"No Harry don't you dare leave me, you aren't going to die." He cried, kissing his lovers lips.

"Draco," his strained voice said, "just remember I love you more than life, more than anything."

By now everything around them had stopped. The war was over. The death eaters who had survived perished. The remaining Aurors and Order members were now surrounding them.

"Please don't die." Draco whispered looking into his lovers eyes

Slowly Harry brought his hand up and cupped Dracos face in it. His thumb brushed away a tear that was streaming down his face.

"I'm not scared of death Draco." He whispered "Remember, I chuckle at death behind its back."

Draco smiled, tears still running down his cheeks, as he rememberd back to Christmas day this last year.

_Draco had woken up in his head boy bed with familiar arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see his Raven haired boyfriend facing him with his head tucked under his neck and his arms wrapped around Dracos waist. He sighed and closed his eyes again, remembering the afternoon. Around seven o'clock Harry had come to his dorm after dinner to celebrate Christmas with him, after spending a whole day with his friends._

_They had started with some innocent snogging, but ended up making love for the first time. It was the most amazing experience of his life. He knew he was in love with Harry and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him._

"_Morning love." He heard Harry whisper._

_He smiled and kissed his forehead._

"_More like night actually." He said looking over at his clock. "It's 12:05 p.m."_

_Harry snuggled into him more, closed his eyes, and sighed._

"_We havent opened our presents yet." He said._

"_Mmm," Draco smiled, kissing Harry's forhead. "I cant think of anything I want more in the world right now than lying here with you."_

_Harry faked gasped. "Draco Malfoy, not wanting a present. I never thought I would live to see this day." He joked._

_Draco smiled and then grew sober quickly again._

_Harry sat up and leaned toward Draco._

"_What are you thinking about love?" he asked._

_He sighed "Harry, aren't you afraid of dying?"_

_Harry pondered for a minute then answered._

"_No," he said "I figure that if I do die, then I will be with my parents, and Sirius."_

"_Aren't you afraid of what you are loosing in your life though?" he said tearing up._

_Harry kissed him on the lips. "Of course I am, but death will always come eventually. You just have to stand up and laugh at it in the face."_

"_Is that what you do?" he asked, smirking at his lover._

"_Of course. I'm the almighty Boy Who Lived." He smiled._

"_Bullocks. You would never laugh at death right in the face." He said, pecking his lover on the cheek._

_Harry smiled and then said, "Well, I guess I chuckle at it behind its back then."_

_Draco smiled and kissed Harry._

"_Harry James Potter, you have no idea how much in love I am with you." He whispered._

"_I think I have a pretty good idea." replied Harry._

"_How so?"_

"_Because Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am just as much in love with you."_

_Later that evening, after they made love again, they gave each other promise rings. The promise was that after the war they would bond and spend the rest of their lives together_

Draco fidigted with his ring as the medics looked over Harry in his hospital bed. He already knew what they were going to say. He could see it in Harry's eyes. He could tell in his heart.

"Mr. Malfoy?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, that's me." He replied.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can go in now, but I'm sorry to tell you that Mr. Potter doesn't have much time left."

Draco's eyes welled up with tears and he just wanted to break down and cry. But he knew he had to be strong for Harry. He walked slowly into Harry's room and looked down at the broken body on the bed.

He choked on his tears as he willed up the strength to speak.

"Harry…" he whispered.

Harry's eyes opened and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

Draco walked over and laid down by his lover and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know what to say. He knew nothing would change what was going to happen.

"I love you." He heard Harry whisper.

He choked up again as tears fell from his face.

"I love you too Harry Potter." He said.

He leaned down and locked their lips together. Then he snuggled closer to Harry and fell into a deep sleep by his lover.

The next morning Draco woke to sunshine shinning though the window and new life stiring all around him. Yet he still felt a sence of emptiness around him. He looked over at his lover next to him, as a tear fell from his face.

"Harry…?" he whispered.

But his lover didn't stir.

_The End_


End file.
